Mario age of extinction
by iloveprincessrosalina15
Summary: Five years after the battle of Fire Kingdom the government of Mushroom Kingdom and Sarasaland deemed all Smasher wanted fugitive Based on Transformers age of extinction
1. Ch1 Samus death Mario and Rosie return

Princess Shay (AGE: 19)

Madison Star (AGE:23)

Skyler Star (AGE: 22)

Princess Onna (AGE: 18)

Princess Aviva Bominable (AGE: 17)

Princess Sofia (AGE: 16)

Tanooki Nick Koopa (AGE: 21)

Chase Flannery (AGE: 25)

Teresa Sarasa (AGE: 20)

Jessica Koopa (AGE: 23)

Princess Amber Yueming (AGE: 23)

Cody Savoy ( AGE : 25)

The rest is Nintendos.

Ch 1 Samus Death/Mario and Rosalina Return

65 million years ago, on Cretaceous Earth, a Psittacosaurus is out hunting for food. The small dinosaur finds a fish and starts to feed, but stops as hundreds of alien ships enter Earth's atmosphere, piloted by the mysterious "Creators". The alien ships launch dozens of strange Seeds across the planet. As they detonate, they convert the landscape and the herds of panicking dinosaurs into a metallic substance, ending the Age of Dinosaurs. Millions of years later, while digging in the Arctic, a team of geologists uncover a mysterious pair of metallized dinosaur skeletons - a discovery that attracts the attention of Heidi Tirrel...

Five years after the invasion of the Fire Kingdom, tensions between humans and Vestroiaians have risen dramatically. Although the Smasher are officially granted asylum on Earth, public opinion has turned against all Them. The government of the Mushroom Kingdom,Sarasaland has terminated all human-Smasher joint programs and instated Cemetery Wind, an elite CIA unit intended to flush out the handful Decepticons left on Earth. What Princess Daisy doesn't know is that Falco Attinger, the leader of the operation, is slaughtering all Smasher, regardless of faction. On one such mission, the team pinpoints Samus hiding within an abandoned boat. Though she tries to run, she is crippled and brought down by their weapons. Though he tries to reason with their team leader, Cody Savoy, the man dismisses his pleas as his sister was killed in Fire Kingdom. Savoy mockingly asks why Samus ran if he's not their enemy, and Samusbegins to replay a transmission he received from Mario, ordering the Smasher to hide from humans. As she explains, Megaman Zero emerges from the nearby swamp and attacks Samus , further damaging him. Emerging from the swamp and walking past his human allies, Zero demands to know Mario whereabouts. When Samus refuses, Zero rips out her heart.

In , struggling inventor Shane Yeager and his employee Chase Flannery meet at an old theater, looking for salvage. He finds an old truck, and upon inspection it seems to be full of artillery shells. He buys the truck along with the other theater equipment and puts it in his ,Shane's daughter (Salimah Yeager) criticizes her dad for buying the heap of junk. While attempting to salvage the truck's engine to sell, Shane realizes it's actually a badly-damaged Smasher. After calling Chase and Salimah, he connects jumper cables to its engine, only for it to begin replaying the distress call Ratchet had received earlier. Chase and Salimah advocate calling the government, claiming that there is a huge reward for Smash bros. Shane convinces them not to call the authorities until he can spend more time working on the truck, as he may be able to stumble on a technological breakthrough if he can figure out how the Smasher work. When Shane removes a live missile from the truck's "power core," it transforms into a heavily injured Mario and Rosalina, who roars at them to stay back while Mario swings his weapon around the barn. Shane, Chase , and Salimah ask Mario and Rosalina so badly damaged, to which Mario replies that the Smasher are being hunted and they must help them. Shane offers to help Them. Mario and Rosalina begin to bond with Shane


	2. Ch 2 It's a Trap

Character I own

Madison Star

Skyler Star

Princess Amber Su Yueming

Chase Flannery

Shane Yeager

Salimah Yeager

Cody Savoy

Heidi Tirrel

Ch 2 It's a trap

In the Arctic, Falco arrives via helicopter at Zero's ship and demands to know why Mario and Rosalina escaped him in The Mushroom kingdom. Zero derisively tells Falco that Mario and Rosalina would not have escaped were it not for Cemetery Wind's interference, stressing that he does not care about Attinger or his goals and wishes only to capture Mario.

Zero: [to Falco] You promised me human intelligence... or is there such a thing?

Falco: "In this planet we have a saying: The enemy of my enemy is my friend."

Zero: "I also have a saying: I don't care

Falco: You haven't said what you want him for.

Zero: Every galaxy I have traveled, all you species are the same. You all think you're the center of the universe. You have no idea..

Shortly after returning to Sarasaland, A receives a tip that Mario and Rosalina has been located in Texas and sends Savoy and Cemetery Wind to apprehend him. The agents swarm the barn, but there is no trace of Mario and Rosalina inside. When Savoy threatens Salimah to force Shane to tell him of Mario and Rosalina's whereabouts, the Smasher leaders explodes out of the barn's basement in which they was hiding. Mario escapes after a brief skirmish that destroys the Yeager residence, with both Cemetery Wind and Zero in pursuit. As Shane catches one of Cemetery Wind's mini drones, a white Circuit special rally car zooms over the adjacent fields and picks up the Yeagers,Rosalina and Chase. The driver turns out to be Nick, a rally car racer who is also Salimah's boyfriend. A group of Cemetery Wind vehicles begins chasing them.

Chase : Thank you stranger from the cornfield ,They said they were going to bring a reward ,I didn't think they'd bring a death squad

Both the rally car and Mario are Chased into an abandoned factory,where Mario fight off Zero. Nick put his driving skills to good use and pulls a series of tight maneuvers that result in the Cemetery Wind cars crashing,but breaks his ,who has caught Zero in a cane cable,tell the humans and Rosalina to pile into his Sport coupe and escape

Chase: My foo is struck ! Shane wait ! wait !

Zero throws a grenade at the star princess and the humans as they run towards Mario; though Rosalina,Nick and the yeagers escape, Chase is caught in the blast and killed.

Meanwhile

Falco is mad at Cemetery wind for letting Mario and Rosalina escape.

Falco: You got your ass kick by a race car driver


	3. Ch 3 Smasher Reunited

Character I own

Madison Catherine Star

Skyler Katie Star

Princess Amber Su Yueming

Salimah Yeager

Shane Yeager

Chase Flannery

Cody Savoy

Ch 3 Smasher Reunited

Arriving at an abandoned gas station,Mario order the humans and Rosie out.

Mario : I'm sorry about Chase death ,I will ensure that we where not followed, we are all target now.

Mario drive off in the Sports coupe to ensure that they have not been followed. Shane confronts Salimah and Nick about their relationship but Salimah gets angry at Shane for putting them all in danger.

Shane: She just like her mother !

Rosalina: Shane go easy on your daughter Salimah is like my daughter Madison selfish but noble.

The next day , Mario Rosalina and the humans set off towards Yoshi valley where they meet the surviving Smasher in the form of Madison ,Skyler,Megaman ,Shulk,Pit,and Greninja.

Megaman :(Fire shots in the air ) oh yeah! Hell yeah! Their back their alive Mario and Rosalina are here.

Skyler : At last,there hope after all.

Madison : Mister " leader of the free galaxy" is back ,I never ddoubted you for an instant...

Skyler : We got your warning, we have be waiting.

Pit : We got the gang back together.

Mario : Humans have asked us to play by their rules. Well the rules have just changed.

Madison : Human beings. Bunch of backstabbing weasels !

Skyler : Madison, find your inner is but a flower in the wind of fear and temptation.

Madison: What the hell are you saying.

Skyler: It's a haiku

Madison: Cut the crap before I drop a grenade down your throat.

Skyler: (Drawing her swords ) Try it you'll be dead.

Madison: Please do it

Pit : You know what it will save us so much time .

Madison and Megaman start threatening the humans for having their species betray them

Mario: Madison ,stop both of you they have rick that life for mine and Rosalina we own them.

At Night , Shulk tells Mario and Rosalina that they are they only live Smasher.

Pit: Sensei (Mario), with your fate unknown, Shulk has held command despite he complete and utter lack of anything resembling warrior discipline ! he's like a child...

Shulk: This child is about to kick your ass.

Pit: He bring shame.

Skyler: ooh cage fight.

Pit : ( Speaking Japanese), "Am I the lone sage who sees through these puppy-dog eyes? It's beneath you".

Madison : Yes I have been waiting' for them all to dispatch each other so I can take charge with no trouble at all just me reportin' to me.

Shane: Look like you'll were miss.

Mario: Smasher ,Zero is hunting us, and humans are helping him.

Shane reveals footage of the attacks on Samus and Palutena's demise using the stolen aerial drone .

Pit: Lady Palutena !

Palutena : I'm an Smasher ,I'm an Smasher !

Mario : Smashers I have sworn never to kill humans.

Madison : Big Mistake .

Mario : But when I find out who's behind this...He's going to die


	4. Ch 4 KSI Raid

Characters I own

Madison Catherine Star

Skyler Katie Star

Shane Yeager

Salimah Yeager

Heidi Tirrel

Princess Amber Su Yueming

Nick Dyson

Cody Savoy

Chase Flannery

Ch 4 KSI Raid

Inspection of the drone leads to a company named KSI( Kinetic Solutions Incorporated) ,located in a rebuilt Fire Kingdom. It is run by Fox Joyce,who is working with Princess Amber Yueming and Falco to create artificial Smasher to eventually be using in the military. Using the remains of Phoenix Dark Pit Dark Pit,countless Deceptions from the Fire Kingdom battle and the haunted Smasher,they have synthesized a rare metal calling it 's major project is a bigger stronger drone called ,his attempts have not been successful; the drone keeps resembling Dark Pit instead of the more friendlier image of Mario.

Megaman builds Madison and Shulk faux-ID badges which the duo to infiltrate KSI Shulk watch a video about him and a drone called Skystalker.

Wendy : Inspire by Shulk but better.

Shulk: Son of a...

Shulk kick down the Skystalker drone.

Fox : What do you touch.

Shulk: (in the Circuit special) I tell you homeboy you can't touch this.

Amber Yueming: Speaking in Mandarin.

Fox : You know I can't understand you want you speak Mandarins. Hey grease monkey where not scanning junk ( Circuit special) ,you work for me what do you think we built here,we built art

Madison goes further in and projects imagery of Samus's severed head being melted down as well as the injured and enslaved Lucas.

Madison : Dad can you see my camera,They melting down Samus.

Mario : They slaughtered Samus...I'm gonna tear them apart.

Madison is caught when her ID badge is found to have been scanned twice ( by her and it's original owner). She is taken to the upper floor and confronted by Falco,who claims that what he has witnessed is in the name of world peace.

Falco :I'm gonna to ask you this once where is your father (Mario) .

Madison : You tell me.

Furious over how the humans have mutilated their comrades,Mario and Rosalina orders an attack on KSI. Shulk,carried by Skyler in Angel form,rescues others trash the lab,free Lucas,and confront Fox

Fox: What we do have is science,because if we didn't do it,somebody else will because you can not stop technology.

Mario: We are not your technology,the world will know what you did have.

Fox : The world ! the world will approve Don't you get it ? We do not need you anymore

Mario: Smasher where done here

Lucas : Wait what we aren't going to kick a little ass.

Disheartened,Mario order a retreat.


	5. Ch 5 Highway battleZero capture Mario

The Dead Smasher

Princess Peach Ann Toadstool

Luigi Toadstool

Charizard

Lucario

Zero Suit Samus/Samus

Ness

Palutena

Ike

Marth

Lucina

Unknown Smasher

& Watch

Mii fighter

Robin

Zelda

Link

Alive Smasher

Mario

Princess Rosalina Lynn Star

Skyler Katie Star

Madison Catherine Star

Shulk Witwicky

Pit

Megaman

Greninja

Character I own

Madison Catherine Star

Skyler Katie Star

Princess Amber Su Yueming

Heidi Tirrel

Cody Savoy

Shane Yeager

Salimah Yeager

Nick Dyson

Chase Flannery

Ch 5 Highway battle/Zero capture Mario

As the Smashers exit the factory and leave, Attinger catches up with Fox and claims that the Smashers are terrorists for attacking the facility. He coerces Fox to use the two functional drones to take down the Smashers. Predaking and Skystalker activate and pursue their quarry across a highway, with Predaking doing more damage than his KSI handlers intend. Mario and Megaman fly through the air Mario catch Rosalina and the humans .Megaman fires upon Predaking but is surprised to see him simply disintegrate and reintegrate again. Predaking attacks Mario.

Mario: You have no soul!

[runs Predaking through with his sword]

Predaking: That is why I have no fear!

Suddenly, a volley of shots knocks Mario to the ground, and Zero and his ship appear. As Predaking transformed into a red Circuit special then drives away, Zero glowers over Mario, telling him that his Creators "want him back." A net is then deployed, and Mario is hoisted up into Zero's ship, along with a nearby vehicle.

It happens that Salimah had sought refuge in the vehicle, and Shane attempts to get her out.

Shane : Salimah break the glass.

But his strength gives out and Shane fall to the fields below

Mario : Rosie warn the Smasher

As the spaceship departs, Rosalina and Shane vow to get Mario and Salimah back


End file.
